Carmen
Birth Carmen Anne Martin (Born July 7th, 1982 in Chicago, IL) is a iFame American singer, songwriter,producer, and actress. Carmen came to fame witht the success of her second single "Turn You On" which peaked at #2 on the Hot 50 Billboard Charts. Early Life Carmen's parents are Jamie Delores Mitchell and Joesph Eli Martin Sr. After the two had Carmen they moved to Englewood, Ca. Later Carmen's parents birthed her younger brother, Joesph Matthew Martin Jr. in 1988. Carmen's parents eventually divorced in 1989 and Carmen had the choice of staying with either. Since her brother was young, he stayed with their Mother. Carmen desired to do the same, but due to lack of income, she couldn't. She stayed with her father (who moved to Las Vegas, Nevada) to find the living unbearable. Her father often had loose women around, he developed a gambling problem and almost everyday forgot to pick her up from school. She left to move in with her Grandmother in her hometown. Career Beginnings After finishing high school in 2001 Carmen worked as photographer to pay off her intuition for college. During that job, she later met the man who would become her husband, David James Carter. After losing desire and money to be a photographer, she was offered to be a model. In the long run it earned her more money but longer work hours. Marriage Carmen married David Carter in Hawaii on March 19, 2004 when she was 22. Carmen found herself being the provider in the household while her husband lost his job only three months into the marriage. After Carmen quit her modeling career, the couple moved to Englewood,California, where Carmen's brother and mother still remained. Carmen's marriage proved to be more stressful in Cali where it took several months to hold a job and her husband still didn't get employed. In late 2005 the relationship turned abusive just before Carmen became pregnant. In early 2006 she lost the baby due to her stress and that she suffered severe heart conditions. In April 2006, just days after her 2 year anniversary to David, she filed for divorce. Since Carmen mentioned the reports of abuse in the divorce filing, it became final in November of that same year. Almost Famous Carmen moved in with her brother Joesph Jr, immediately after the legal interference was settled. Carmen worked at a expensive outlet just 27 minutes away from their home in Englewood. Her brother worked as a club bouncer. He often came home beaten up or Carmen would have to go get him released from either the hospital or jail. The job proved to be too difficult and Carmen attempts at making him quit or getting him fired backfired. In late October 2007, a year after her divorce was finalized, Joesph somehow got Carmen a seat at an excluisve Spotlight Records showcase. She later signed up to audition for the Christmas one in December and had a spot for December 15. Carmen never dreamt of a singing career, nor realized she had the vocal chops of a rising superstar. She sang "Joy To The World" and was rooted with a standing ovation and a demnaded encore. After the performance Spotlight Records instantly signed her to a 1.3 million dollar contract. After the success of her first album Carmen would be upgraded to a 5 Million Dollaor contract. Aside from getting a singing career in iFame, Carmen also managed to finally succeeding in getting her brother to quit his dangerous job. He was then appointed as Carmen's manager. Jewel Of The Crown Era Right after being signed, Carmen released her first single "Never Love Again" on January 15, 2008. She first performed the song a back in December at the New Year's Eve bash. The song became a minor top then hit. Unfortuantely, it did not exactly put Carmen on the map. Athough it did become go to #1 on the official Urban charts. About two months after its release, Carmen was prepared to release her debut album "Jewel Of The Crown" on March 31st. That same day, her second single, "Turn You On" was released. The song was a success that put Carmen in her rightful place as one of the hottest acts in iFame of 2008. It became a top 2 hit on the Hot 50 Chart as well as a #1 Urban single. When "Turn You On" was #1, "Never Love Again" was still charting ont the Urban chart. To this date, the single has sold 402,700 in digital downloads.It has also made an impact on airplay, managing to peak at #2 and still remaining in the top 10 after 10 weeks. On June 2nd, 2008 Carmen released My Love Goes, a more fun flirthy song but yet still a dance track like her previous single. On June 16, 2008 Carmen will be releasing her first mainstream single, "Fragile". The video has yet to appear. In a recent interview with Flare magazine, Carmen revealed there will be six singles and she and her labels have already decided the last two. Even though at her iFame cocnert denying Fragile will be the fourth single, it was later reported it will be. Controversy In May 2008, a video posted on the infamous iFame blog was an alleged video of Carmen drunk. In the video, there was the person alleged to be Carmen chatting to some people alleged to be part of her entourage. Even though never promotionally acknowledging it, Carmen told iFame it was not her and doesn't know any of the people shown in the clip. She was not aware of who wrongfully convicted her at time of denying the video, but it was later confirmed that iFame blog leaked it entirely on their own. "I am very ashamed of the blog for reporting wrongful information on purpose. They tricked many of my fans and supporters into believing that was me. If I don't receive a heartfelt and public apology soon, I am not afraid to press charges." Carmen told E! news in the same month. On May 27,2008 Carmen's first iFame concert was held in promotional support of releasing her new single "My Love Goes" the following week. The concert contained live performances as well as clips of a pre-taped interview with iTV. In the interview Carmen told iTV she believed that everyone was "nice" in iFame (not only referring to acts) also that she would appear as a "bitch if she lied and said everyone was friendly". Even though the comment didn't directly accuse any act, Dreke fired back a day later claiming Carmen had "no right to put anyone on blast especially since she is new." Carmen said that same day that she will stand by her statement even though Dreke never directly agree or disagreed with Carmen's comment. Dreke made his last regards still claiming Carmen's wrong doing. Once again, Carmen didn't put her controversy out for promotion like Dreke nor like the video incident. But in FHM she was quoted saying: "I have lost respect for Dreke how he inconsistently uses my opinions and the reports of things I have witnessed for his own promotion. Even though he has been in iFame for a while he has had way more flops than I have and now is just finding his edge back after 2 years. I was suppose to do a collaboration with him, but I can't say I will now." Even though more questions remained, Carmen's rep said she will no longer be involved with the issue. "That whole lashing out he did was just so stupid. That little comment brought his attention more than the whole concert I worked so hard on for months. I don't understand why people want to find flaws or wrong doing in others. I was told if you don't have anything nice to say justt shut up. What I said was true and he just can't admit it. Not everyone is nice not the acts, not the desingers, the paps, your label. We all have seen this in the last few years." She continued to say in the FHM interview. The Movie Move Carmen confirmed on miTRL back in April 2008 that she was working on a movie with Amanda Bynes, called "Screwed". The film is reported to be released only on DVD in July and will not make its way to iFame. It is speculated that she will be doing an iFame movie during her break this summer after promotion for "My Love Goes" and "Fragile" raps up.